guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dolyak Prod Staff
I think this is a good contender for best item name --Blue.rellik 09:20, 24 August 2007 (CDT) :Esp after looking at the lightning on top of it :D I love it --84.24.206.123 10:04, 24 August 2007 (CDT) Just got one from a locked chest in Ice Cliff Chasms. I'm very happy, this is a hilarious staff ^^ ~Avatarian 86 10:48, 24 August 2007 (CDT) : Same, and I saw a few Guildies get one there too. Pity mine had such poor stats. Tasha Darke 15:22, 24 August 2007 (CDT) I like that skin though :O--Talos of Flanders 14:50, 24 August 2007 (CDT) :It's like a Tazer! ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ ) 15:26, 24 August 2007 (CDT) I gave mine to Vekk, gave him an air build. It's hilarious, seeing this little guy walking around with this big cattle prod.~Avatarian 86 18:54, 24 August 2007 (CDT) I got an perfect R9 one :) Damn, The Yakslapper has finally been surpassed for number of LOLs I get when seeing it for the first time. EotN is changing everything! Even Maw the Mountain Heart is no longer the biggest monster in-game! (T/ ) 10:44, 26 August 2007 (CDT) :Can't wait for the unique version. The Yakprodder! Sirocco 16:01, 27 August 2007 (CDT) ::They should call it The Yakzapper :P.--Diddy Bow 16:04, 27 August 2007 (CDT) :::I don't have Factions but the Leviathan was said to be bigger than good ol' Maw. Same As Abaddon. Maw is still the coolest though. I love using FoC spike in low-end PvE and seeing all those big yellow numbers pop up --Blue.rellik 23:36, 27 August 2007 (CDT) ::::maw was the biggest worm in the game and abbadon is a god so he doesnt count anyway. :::::Why wouldn't Abaddon count? He's soemthing we can hit isn't he? --Blue.rellik 21:45, 3 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::counting a god is a little unfair to all the baby maws, one could argue dreadspawn maw is the biggest seeing as you dont know how big the actually "body" is and there may be more hiddden areas. Best trapper staff evar. Time to make a new character! yakzapping midget! :P --Yakslappin 21:29, 3 September 2007 (CDT) ANy1 know what creatures drop this staff? I really want one, i dont care about requirement. Just should be inscribable and max dmg, will buy. Contact Darc Samus. 68.226.80.232 03:22, 21 October 2007 (UTC) I got mine from a locked chest in bjora marches when doing the quest leader of the pack.--85.226.179.251 17:39, 22 October 2007 (UTC) Isn't this staff rare?It only drops gold how much i saw. The Kall 16:44, 27 October 2007 (UTC) :nah, it drops all the time from locked chests in drakkar lake (HM, at least)--Yorn 18:20, 16 November 2007 (UTC) Got one from the Zaishen Chest :So... are they all Air magic? Or is the page description wrong? O_o RoseOfKali 03:47, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::never heard of them till now Lost-Blue 03:48, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :::Yes, all of them are air magic requiring. Jennalee 03:50, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Now that is the shittiest thing I've ever heard... O_o Name a single other skin that is only available for one attribute... RoseOfKali 04:24, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::: Anything on the Staff page that isn't under Universal, maybe?